Nothing But A Fairytale
by jenblack99
Summary: Who would have guessed, that I am the reincarnation of a mysterious lady, who helped an amazing king beat the darkness? Who would have guessed, that instead of me getting the short end this time around, that the Queen of Old did? Who would have guessed…me


_Who would have guessed, that I am the reincarnation of a mysterious lady, who helped an amazing king beat the darkness? Who would have guessed, that instead of me getting the short end this time around, that the Queen of Old did? Who would have guessed…me? No. I am an ordinary girl, of ordinary looks, from ordinary, average parents. I love swimming, and best of all, floating. I have no special talents, except for swimming. Even then, it is mediocre and boring to talk about at the most. Yes, I know. What a wonderful "mysterious" lady I am. However, it is the year 2008, and I not many people use the term "lady" anymore, anyway. I guess you could call me a young adult. Yeah. I know. Lady of Shallot sounds much better to me, too._

_That's who I supposedly am the reincarnation of. My real name is Emma. Certainly not Elaine, like they said I am. They say this is a unique circumstance. They have never seen Arthur (Luke) and Lady of Shallot be together. It has always been the same fateful, disastrous, occurrence. Arthur loves Guinevere. Guinevere loves Lancelot. Lancelot loves Guinevere. Guinevere and Lancelot get together behind Arthur's back. Arthur's heart is broken. Lady of Shallot loves Arthur, and of course, Lady of Shallot is found floating in river, dead, grieving, for Arthur, eventually. Yeah. I know. Lame, huh? _

_Tell me about. Jordan got really lucky. Of course, she won the knights heart, Lancelot (Chris). Who, you know, just happens to be one of the HOTTEST guys at the school; excluding my boyfriend of course. He is so much better, at everything. Yes, I am a teenager, and yes, I understand how many ways that sentence can be interpreted. Just leave it there, and get your mind out of the gutter. This is an old tale of lore. Don't let your young, influential teenage mind mess it up. Dork. (Yes, I just called you a dork. Don't like it? Put the book down. It will happen more than once, I am sure. I __am__ the narrator, you know.) _

**My girlfriend is not THE narrator. She is a narrator. If she gets too mean, let me know. I will…ahem… force her to be nice. I know. She loves me, though, so it doesn't matter what I say. I am just kidding Emma! No need to throw your socks at me…**

_I threw nothing at him. He just likes to be a nuisance. Now, do you want to hear the story, or hear Luke complain about nonexistent events?_

**It is only too existent! Ouch! Ok, I know I didn't deserve having THAT thrown at me, Emma… Oh, yeah. I guess you want to get to the story, so…**

Wait! They have to meet the rest of us, you know. Silly, Luke. It's ok. You are still the best kisser I know.

You have kissed him!? When did this happen!? And, excuse me, Emma, but I believe I am better looking than your boyfriend, the loser Luke, who has been kissing my girlfriend, behind my back, apparently.

Silly, boys! I was only kissing Luke before we went out. (Hormones…they'll nip you in the bud!)

_Um…guys! We kind of need to get to the story, as amusing as this banter is…_

**Yeah! Emma is right. Let's recount all the times I have kissed her! She's amazing…**

Luke! You are making her blush! Stop it. I don't like seeing a red-head, red-faced. It clashes.

_Thanks, Luke! That's so sweet of you! But we can't. We have to tell the story in order, as much as I would love to tell them of us right now._

Guys! Get a room! Now I am impatient as the reader probably is right now! Can we get a move on?

Yeah. Not to be a party-pooper but… I agree with Chris. 

**That's only because he's your boyfriend! Besides, in case you haven't noticed, Emma has been trying to get us to tell the story.**

_Yeah! Thank you, Luke! Even though, you know, you have ignored me every time or just-_

Emma! Shut up! We need to get the story started, right Jordan?

Yes, totally! Gosh. If we don't get started, then I am going to sleep in, and if I sleep in, I'll be late for class, and if I am late for class-

_We get it, Jordan. You'll get detention, and not be able to go and get that dress you wanted for the Ball. So, hush. Let's-_

Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up! She was just explaining why we have to get a move on with this story, so you shut-

**You wouldn't finish that sentence, if you knew what was good for you, Chris.**


End file.
